


I'm Always a Baby for You

by KyungJeong (exoccult)



Category: History k-pop, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, baby yijeong, bottom!yijeong, daddy kyungil, kyungjeong - Freeform, top!kyungil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/KyungJeong
Summary: Yijeong wants to be so good for Kyungil, but he also wants all of his attention.





	I'm Always a Baby for You

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** top!kyungil, bottom!yijeong, daddy kink, slight praise kink, punishment, spanking, fingering, probs other things i'm forgetting oops  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the ex-History (RIP) members Kyungil or Yijeong.  
>  **A/N:** I'm writing this in partial because I'm really salty about History's disbandment and I felt the need to write this tribute to the ultimate OTP to ever grace k-pop. Also because my friend sent me some great prompts today about KyungJeong and now I'm ruined all over again. Oh and please be kind to me, I've never written this pairing before... I dunno if I did them justice RIP.  
>  Also please note that this is _consensual sex between two adults_ who rather enjoy role playing. That is all.  
>  **unedited & unbeta'd**

Yijeong loves Kyungil so much, because Kyungil loves him and takes care of him. No one else can love and care for Yijeong as much as Kyungil can. Yijeong loves his Kyungil and loves when he has all of Kyungil’s attention.  
  
It’s Friday night and they have nothing to do, but Kyungil is not looking at Yijeong and Yijeong is starting to get restless. And he’s trying to be good, he’s trying to be patient, but he really wants Kyungil to at least look at him.  
  
"Daddy,” Yijeong calls, stretching out on Kyungil’s big bed, “It’s warm in here.”  
  
Kyungil hums in agreement, but he doesn’t look up from his book. Yijeong pouts.  
  
“I'm so hot," Yijeong sighs, arching his back on the bed.  
  
Kyungil doesn’t look up from his book, but his fingers twitch, “Take your clothes off then, baby. Lie on the bed. That’s a good boy,” he murmurs, flipping to the next page of the book he’s reading.  
  
Oh and Yijeong tries to listen to his daddy, because he wants to be so good. But, Kyungil hasn’t even looked at him yet.  
  
"But daaaaaadyyyyyy,” he whines louder, “I'm sooooo hot,"  
  
"That's nice, baby,” Kyungil quips.  
  
Yijeong twitches and sits up on the bed, spreading his thighs and sighing as he unbuttons his shirt slowly. Once it’s undone, he shrugs it off and tosses it on the floor. Kyungil pretends not to notice, turning to the next page of his book. Yijeong pouts and shucks off his pants next, kicking them onto the floor.  
  
“Baby,” Kyungil says, voice rigid and Yijeong feels a shiver go up his spine at the tone of his voice, “Pick up your clothes off the floor.”  
  
“But, daddy,” Yijeong sighs in exasperation, “I’m too hot,”  
  
Kyungil nearly closes his book, when he finally looks up from the pages, “Jeongie, be quiet while daddy finishes reading.”  
  
And Yijeong, he really does want to please his daddy, wants to be such a good boy. But he’s… Hot. And he wants. Wants so much for Kyungil to pay attention to him. But Kyungil is looking back at his book and Yijeong is still left unsatisfied. So, he slips out of his underwear and tosses it onto the floor along with his other clothing, spreading himself out on the bed naked.  
  
“Yijeong.” Kyungil says suddenly, slamming his book close with a loud noise that startles the boy on the bed, “What did I tell you?”  
  
Yijeong knows what daddy said, but he shrugs anyway. Because he knows daddy will pay attention to him if he’s being naughty.  
  
Kyungil sighs, that disappointed sigh that makes Yijeong feel anxious. He knows what’s coming to him. He’s in for it now and Kyungil approaching him slowly is making his heart clench in his chest.  
  
Kyungil unbuttons his cufflinks and rolls up the sleeves of his white dress shirt to his elbows. He stands, hovering over Yijeong who is lying on the bed completely naked with his innocent look in his round eyes.  
  
“Why are you acting like this, baby?” Kyungil asks - this is Yijeong’s last chance to make amends before he receives his punishment, but Yijeong is impatient. He doesn’t want Kyungil to go back to his book, he wants Kyungil all to himself now.  
  
“Acting like what?” Yijeong asks, a challenge in his tone and Kyungil’s eyebrows furrow.  
  
“Get up.” he says firmly and Yijeong scrambles immediately at the look in Kyungil’s eyes, “You’ve disappointed me, Yijeong. I don’t know what made you so naughty tonight, but I’m not happy. Do you know what happens when you don’t listen to me?”  
  
Yijeong nods, “Y-Yes.”  
  
Kyungil sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, motioning for Yijeong to come closer. Yijeong moves so quickly, listening to his daddy now, because he finally has him. Has his attention. He stretches himself over Kyungil’s lap on his hands and knees, so his ass is stuck up in the air for Kyungil. But it’s okay, because he has daddy’s attention, daddy would never hurt him beyond what he could handle, because daddy loves him.  
  
"Count," Kyungil says sternly, rubbing Yijeong's bottom before striking it hard against the soft flesh.  
  
Yijeong gasps and muffles a cry into his hand as he shudders out, “One.”  
  
Kyungil hums in approval and slaps against the blooming red mark on Yijeong's ass. Yijeong chokes on a sob, “Two," he whimpers brokenly.  
  
Kyungil smiles and rubs Yijeong's butt affectionately before slapping it again, harder and Yijeong half moans, half screams, "Three!"  
  
Surprised by the reaction, Kyungil switches to the other cheek and squeezes it, making Yijeong whine, "You're doing really well, baby." He encourages and Yijeong sighs happily, but doesn't dare say anything else. He’s already pushed beyond his limits today.  
  
Kyungil's hand comes down again on Yijeong's ass, making the boy cry loudly and suddenly grind downwards. Peering down at Yijeong, Kyungil is mildly surprised to see that his baby is... Hard. Yijeong’s getting off on this…  
  
"Baby," Kyungil says softly, lifting the boy's hips to keep him from rubbing himself on the sheets, "You need to count." he reminds him gently.  
  
"Four," Yijeong whispers after his sobs have settled.  
  
"Only a few more," Kyungil says, "I need to give you your whole punishment, because you were a bad boy. You have to understand," he says as he slaps him again, making the boy’s ass bounce.  
  
"Five!" Yijeong chokes out as he nods in understanding.  
  
He had been so naughty, he deserved this from his daddy... And after this he would be good. Oh he would be so good for daddy, so good-  
  
"Six!" Yijeong yelps as Kyungil spanks him once more, his cheeks reddening beautifully.  
  
"You're doing well, baby, you can take more," Kyungil coos, his slap jiggling Yijeong's ass but not causing as much pain as it had been.  
  
"Seven," Yijeong whispers, wiggling his ass.  
  
His daddy’s punishment is becoming less severe, but he doesn’t want that. No, no, no, he wants Kyungil to hit him harder, harder... he needs his daddy to punish him, needs his attention.  
  
"No more," Yijeong whines, wiggling again, trying to pull himself from his daddy’s grip.  
  
Kyungil's eyes darken instantly as he slaps his boy again, as hard as he can manage without seriously hurting his baby, "You do not get to choose. Now, count."  
  
"Eight," Yijeong whimpers, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head with the pleasure, even as tears are streaming down his cheeks now. But it’s stinging so good.  
  
Kyungil, pleased with his baby’s submission, slaps Yijeong hard again making the boy sob loudly, "Nine!"  
  
"One more baby," Kyungil hums as his hand comes down one final time against his baby’s reddened bottom.  
  
Yijeong chokes on his sob, "Ten," coming out in a broken sob as he begins to leak precum on the bed.  
  
"That's my boy," Kyungil says, scooping Yijeong up in his arms and pressing him against his chest in a comforting embrace. Yijeong cries softly into his chest, hiding his face there as his daddy hold him lovingly, "Daddy hates to punish you baby, but you need to learn. I just want you to be my best boy, so I do it because I love you."  
  
Yijeong nods, tears streaming down his cheeks and face burning with a shame that outweighs the burn in his bottom, "Daddy, it hurts," he whimpers burying his face into Kyungil's shirt and leaving tear stains against the fabric.  
  
"I know, baby, and I'm sorry -" he says, rubbing the boy's sore bottom, but Yijeong shakes his head.  
  
"No, daddy, my... my pee pee hurts..." he mumbles embarrassed and Kyungil looks down to see his baby boy's member hardened and wet with cum.  
  
"Oh?" Kyungil asks, "What do you want me to do about it, baby?"  
  
"Make it better," Yijeong sobs, "Kiss it better, please daddy, it hurts so, so bad"  
  
"Okay, baby," Kyungil says softly, gently laying his boy on the bed, "Are you sure you want daddy to make it better?"  
  
Yijeong nods desperately, "Daddy always makes me feel better.”  
  
Kyungil smiles and leans over his baby, kissing his lips and feeling Yijeong kiss back eagerly. Those kisses trail down Yijeong’s chest, licking at a dusky nipple before going down further just to hear Yijeong whine and beg for it. Kyungil wastes no time, kissing Yijeong's cock, the crown of it glistening with precum.  
  
"Daddy," Yijeong whimpers, "Feels good"  
  
Kyungil hums as he engulfs the head, sucking it and letting his tongue slip into the slit. Yijeong nearly screams and tries to buck his hips but Kyungil holds him down with strong hands, "Daddy, oh, daddy! Feels good! Daddy makes me feel so good!"  
  
Kyungil smiles with affection at the boy’s vocal response and swallows down Yijeong's cock in one movement, the boy's dick hitting the back of his throat and tasting so, so good.  
  
"Oh, my daddy makes it feel so much better," Yijeong whines as he grips the sheets tight. Kyungil begins to bob his head up and down the shaft, his tongue swirling around and making obscene sucking noises, all for his baby. Because his baby likes to know that he’s enjoying it just as much. Yijeong moans and squeezes his eyes shut, jaw falling slack as he approaches his orgasm fast.  
  
"D-Daddy!! Daddy, I'm going to pee!" He cries out and Kyungil sucks harder, reaching down to fondle Yijeong's balls when the boy comes in his mouth.  
  
"O-oh!" He cries out and Kyungil pops off with a slick noise as he swallows the come filling his mouth.  
  
"How's my baby now?" Kyungil asks, laying beside the boy and holding him in his arms.  
  
Yijeong flushes bright red and hides his face from Kyungil in embarrassment, "Daddy, I peed," and Kyungil tried not to laugh.  
  
“That wasn't pee baby, does peeing make you feel that good?"  
  
"N-no," Yijeong shakes his head and looks up at his daddy, "It felt so good, daddy, you made my pee pee stop hurting... Made it happy."  
  
Kyungil's face flushes in embarrassment at the speech and shifts uncomfortably - his pants had become too, too tight after sucking off his baby.  
  
"Daddy's pee pee is hard, too." Yijeong observes, "Can I make daddy's pee pee happy?" Kyungil tries not to moan, a pleased noise instead escaping the back of his throat as he nods, "Touch daddy," he whispers and Yijeong complies, his fingers going past the hem of his daddy's pants and touching him briefly.  
  
Kyungil chuckles softly, "Want me to take my pants off, baby?"  
  
Yijeong nods and waits half patiently for his daddy to take his clothes off. Daddy's pee pee is bigger, making Yijeong practically drool. Kyungil’s baby starts to get excited, because he’s going to make daddy feel as good as he had felt. Because daddy deserves to feel so good and his baby, he would be so good for his daddy and kiss his pee pee better too.  
  
Kyungil undresses slowly and Yijeong watches hungrily as Kyungil's body is exposed to him.  
  
"Daddy, your pee pee is so big" he says mesmerized - he has the sudden urge to suck on it, to taste it like his daddy had tasted him, “I want to kiss daddy's pee pee," he says, making grabby hands at Kyungil as he approached the bed.  
  
Kyungil sat back on the plush of the mattress and spread his legs to allow room for his baby, "Go on, baby, you can kiss daddy's pee pee. It's all yours." he encourages softly, leaning back against the cushioned headboard.  
  
"Mine," Yijeong repeats softly, "Daddy is mine," he whispers as he wraps his lips around Kyungil's cock and suckes.  
  
"Oh, baby, yeah just like that," Kyungil reassures as his baby hesitates, threading his fingers through Yijeong's hair, "That's right, baby, yeah, keep going. You're my good boy." he moans, fingers gripping tightly at the strands of hair.  
  
A few minutes pass as Yijeong sucks on his daddy like a lollipop, licking and kissing his pee in earnest. How he loves daddy’s pee pee. But his pee pee, it’s starting to feel funny again…  
  
Yijeong pops off of Kyungil’s dick with a squelching sound and looks up at Kyungil, "Daddy, my pee pee is hurting again," he whispers in embarrassment and Kyungil smiles.  
  
"Come up here, baby. Sit on my lap." he instructs carefully.  
  
Yijeong scrambles to crawl into Kyungil's lap and feels his daddy's cock against his own, "Daddy, you're so big," he whimpers and Kyungil chuckles, pulling his baby in for a slow, passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you want to feel daddy inside of you?" He asks after a moment of deep kissing, his tongue tasting every inch of his baby.  
  
Yijeong flushes bright red, "Daddy can go inside me?"  
  
Kungil nods, "If you want it."  
  
Yijeong responds by nodding eagerly, "I want to feel daddy inside me!" He exclaims and looks down between them at their hardened docks, "Will it feel good?" he asks suddenly.  
  
"I promise, baby, you'll feel so good. It'll hurt a little at first, but then you'll feel good. It'll make your pee pee feel good too," he hums, reaching down to stroke Yijeong's cock in his fist. Yijeong moans unabashedly and nods again, "Will that make daddy happy?"  
  
And Kyungil smiles, touching the boy's cheek briefly, "You'll make daddy so happy."  
  
Yijeong stifles a happy cry, "Yes, yes! I want daddy to be happy," he giggles eagerly, "Wanna be daddy's favourite."  
  
"Alright, come here, baby," Kyungil says fondly, endeared by Yijeong's sudden eagerness to please him.  
  
Yijeong moves closer and begins to kiss daddy, allowing daddy to put his tongue inside his mouth. It was enough of a distraction for Kyungil to slip his fingers down to Yijeong's ass and squeeze the tender, red softness. Yijeong cries into the kiss, trying to kiss daddy more, more as Kyungil spreads apart his ass cheeks.  
  
"O-oh," Yijeong stutteres as Kyungil begin to suck on his neck, kneading the soft skin of his baby boy's ass.  
  
Kyungil only stops briefly to reach out for a bottle of half used lube, pouring out so much of it that it drips everywhere. The more the better, so it wouldn't hurt his boy too much. Because, Kyungil loves his baby, wants to take care of his baby’s needs.  
  
"What's that?" Yijeong asks curiously, but Kyungil doesn’t respond, instead his fingers trail down to Yijeong’s bum once more, "Wait, what are you doing?" Yijeong asks a panicked tone as Kyungil spreads his cheeks apart enough to touch his hole.  
  
"D-daddy! Th-that's dirty, it's where my poop comes from- ah- what- oh!" Yijeong gasps as Kyungil's first finger breeches the hole, another finger poking at prodding at the puffy entrance that greedily sucks in his first finger. Yijeong's muscles constrict tightly around his finger and Kyungil thinks it’s the hottest he’s ever seen his baby boy.  
  
"You have to relax, baby." Kyungil says quietly, "If you don't, it'll hurt too much and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Yijeong nods and whimpers as he presses his face into Kyungil's neck, leaving a soft encouraging kiss there even as he digs his fingers into Kyungil's shoulders. Kyungil smiles, returning the soft kiss on the top of Yijeong's head, with all the love in the world, before he works his finger in further.  
  
"Oh!" Yijeong screams and Kyungil pushes another finger alongside the first one, "You're taking my fingers in so well, baby."  
  
"Oh, daddy,"  
  
Kyungil slips in a third finger, gently scissoring open the boy sitting in his lap, who is shaking with the effort to refrain from squirming. Kyungil uses his free hand to soothe his baby, gentle fingers in his hair, trailing down his back and stroking his nipples. Yijeong shudders as Kyungil's fingers begin to push in and out, in and out, until-  
  
"D-Daddy!" He moans, "That- Feels good!" He cries as Kyungil's fingers brush against his prostate.  
  
Kyungil swallows hard at the sight of his fingers inside of his baby’s ass, "I'm going to put myself inside you now," he murmurs, pulling his fingers out.  
  
"Your pee pee?" Yijeong asks and Kyungil nods, picking the boy up and settling him above his cock before letting him sink down on the head.  
  
"D-Daddy!!!" Yijeong cries, feeling his hole stretch open so, so far. It feels strange, but he feels good and safe with his daddy. Daddy's cock goes deeper, deeper, making Yijeong feel oh so full. "Daddy, your pee pee feels good," he groans and Kyungil bites his own lip, trying to keep himself from thrusting inside the tight, inviting heat, letting his boy get adjusted first.  
  
"Bounce now, okay? Bounce on your daddy," He instructs through his teeth, in order to keep from snapping his hips up.  
  
Yijeong nods, bouncing a little on Kyungil's cock, feeling it move inside of him. "O-oh,"  
  
"Bounce more, baby, it'll make you feel good. And it'll make daddy feel good too."  
  
Yijeong’s heart nearly explodes at the thought that his daddy is now inside him and that he’s now making his daddy feel so good. He begins bouncing in earnest hoping that daddy's pee pee would touch that special place inside of him and make him scream again, hoping that he could make daddy's pee pee happy just like his own. He wants his daddy to feel good because of him.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Yijeong cries on each bounce and then Kyungil thrusts up inside making his baby scream, "Daddy!"  
  
With each thrust, Yijeong cries out for his daddy and Kyungil groans in response, thrusting harder, harder, harder, moving fast as he snaps his hips to meet Yijeong.  
  
"Oh god, baby boy, you're so tight for me, tight and warm for daddy."  
  
Yijeong moans at the praise, bouncing as best as he can, even though his legs felt weak and he’s growing tired because he’s almost there.. So close to feeling his pee pee get happy again.  
  
"Daddy, I'm gonna pee again," he whines "Daddy, my pee pee- Oh! Oh! Daddy!" He cries as Kyungil reaches down to touch him, stroke him firmly as he suddenly comes all over his stomach and chest, slumping forward as he rides out the surprising orgasm. His ass spasms at the immediate shock of his climax, tightening around Kyungil's cock so that Kyungil's hips stutter as he fucks into his best, baby boy. And then daddy finally comes, moaning loud in Yijeong's ear, whispering his praises.  
  
"Oh, you're such a good boy, you're daddy's good boy. Made daddy feel so good, baby, god you're so good, baby boy."  
  
"Daddy!" Yijeong gasps feeling his daddy's special stuff inside of him, filling him up, "Oh, daddy," he sighs in blissful peace, "I love you" he whines long and drawn out as Kyungil pulls his cock out from his round, perky ass and rests beside his baby.  
  
"I love you too" Kyungil admits, brushing his baby's hair back from his face before reaching for a tissue to clean his baby with..  
  
Yijeong leans up to kiss Kyungil and laughs loudly when Kyungil blushes bright red from the action.  
"Oh god, I love it when we role play baby and daddy," Yijeong says as he stretches out after Kyungil has finished cleaning him as best he can, “You always take such good care of me," he chuckles.  
  
Kyungil turns fifty shades of red, pulling Yijeong into his arms for a cuddle, rubbing gently against the hot skin of his ass, "I'm sorry if I hurt you,” he apologizes.  
  
"Fuck, I loved it, spank me harder next time, daddy," Yijeong giggles and curls into Kyungil body heat.  
  
Kyungil scrunches up his nose, "I hit you hard enough already… I was surprised when you didn't use your safe word honestly… "  
  
Yijeong laughs loudly, "God, no, it felt amazing. Tomorrow let's play something else."  
  
Kyungil raises a brow, looking down at Yijeong curiously - their daddy and baby dynamics had been working well for the last few months, so this certainly caught his attention, "Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Hmm… Professor Song Kyungil and his hot piece of ass TA?" Yijeong suggests and Kyungil laughs.  
  
"As long as you wear those glasses," he says with a shrug.  
  
Yijeong nods, "Of course, daddy."  
  
Kyungil sighs, “I’m going to miss you being my baby and calling me daddy.” he admits as he holds Yijeong closer.  
  
Yijeong snorts and hooks his leg over Kyungil’s hip, to get as close as possible for cuddles, “I’m always gonna be your baby, though.” he mumbles as he presses his lips against Kyungil’s, “I’m always a baby for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please see this [gif](https://em.wattpad.com/0d265877042bff77ad57c55a9100202367d6a5b9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f433067675f7335765f48614773773d3d2d3239373336333031382e313436613332333736396261663032623931373931353635373332362e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) & this [video](https://kidkshjhyj-storia.tumblr.com/post/145808100325/hello-another-translation-and-if-you-pay-close) for reference.
> 
> I like comments btw. Kudos are good too, just as an fyi.


End file.
